Esperanza's stars
by Sweeteafloat
Summary: Esperanza is an old soul. Trapped between a world she knows little of, and one she has lived with her whole life, she struggles to become a wizard her ancestors would be proud of.


Authors note:

This is my first Fanfiction, like, ever, so bear with me. I really liked J.K. Rowling's wizarding world, so I decided to base my story off of it, with inspiration from a couple other books. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

ooo

When Ron married Hermoine, and Harry Ginny, the three were linked together for good. Or so they thought. For then there was the accident in which he lost them all, and then Harry, who had thought he could never love again, fell for someone new. A mysterious muggle with pale skin, deep blonde hair, and impossible eyes that seemed to shift from blue to purple to teal and back again. Eyes that seemed to see into his soul.

They were married the following February, Elena wearing cream, and Harry in a suit of pale rose. But that's when the fighting broke out. The third of March. The same day that Hermoine's third child was born. Lucy. And surprisingly, only two months later, the Potters gave birth to their premature son, Carlos. He had his mothers eyes.

He was orphaned at only six months old, when his parents house was bombed. He escaped with barely his life, having been flung into the pond during the explosion.

He grew up to marry a kind witch called Gwendolyn, who soon gave birth to Jack. Who had the eyes of his grandfather.

Jack was introduced to Ruby Weasly, daughter of Lucy.

And they were wed within the year.

And so the trio were once again inseparably linked. Because the child of Jack and Ruby, Alec Potter, Married Cassiopeia Lupin.

They had two children, twins. Esperanza and Benjevan The boy had the eyes of his father, and his father before him. But the girl, they noticed, her eyes were a strange blue, one that seemed to shift from blue to purple to teal and back again.

They both grew up to be quite handsome, and also quite magical. By this time, the war had ended, leaving Romilda Hamington as international minister of magic.

ooo

"What the hell does she think she's doing? I'm definitely not sending the twins to school in France or Russia! And closing down Hogwarts? She'll have a riot on her hands, she will."

"Alec, you lower your voice this instant. I won't have them repeating what you say."

In a voice only slightly quieter, he continues;

"I'll be first in the streets, Cassie. She can't take Hogwarts. It's too precious to all of us."

I watched in the mirror as my eyes grow wide in surprise and anguish.

"Gimme the extendable!" Hissed Evan.

"They're closing Hogwarts." I whisper dejectedly. His face fell.

"But-"

"Shhh!" I cut him off.

"-and we can't send them to Australia or Japan, that's simply too expensive."

"What if we sent them to America?"

There was silence for a moment, and then another. It seems like hours before mother responds.

"That may be our only option at this point. Yes, I'll have to call Carvel Academy Of Magic first thing tomorrow.

"We'd have to move there as well, Cass. You know that as well as I do."

I gasp out loud. Drop the extendable ear. Pick it up again, and to my horror, hear only the sound of the door closing.

Evan jumps up as he hears the hall door open, and scampers out on the roof and back to his room. The significance of his expression as he flees is unmistakeable. 'You will tell me, tonight.' it says.

I duck under the blankets, and try and pretend like I'm asleep.

The door creaks open, and light floods the room.

"I know you're awake, Runa."

Oops. I have to work on my fake sleeping skills. And that silly nickname. No one but my dad calls me that. I'm almost eleven, and that's too old for silly nicknames.

I give one last feeble attempt, but I know I'm caught. I roll over to face my father.

"You were listening."

It's not a question, so I don't bother trying to argue.

"Yeah."

He looks at me intently, and sighs.

"Forget what you heard, Runa." He says, kisses my head, and leaves.

ooo

The next morning, I sneak into Evans room, and tell him everything I heard. He's shocked of course. But then again, aren't we all?

And then my mother bursts in. She's fresh out of bed, and her usually light blonde hair is a shade of yellow just shy of lemon.

"Pack. Now. The minister issued a decree stating that all wizarding families are forbidden from traveling outside the country. Effective tomorrow. You have three hours to pack. Then we stop by Olivanders. Then lunch, then the plane." Her voice takes on a gentler tone.

"And when I tell you, I want brown hair, brown eyes, and plain faces. Nothing fancy. You can write to your friends once we've arrived."

Her request for us to use our shape shifting surprises me. She made us swear to never use it.

"Go pack!" She says, rushing away.

ooo

Three tedious hours later, we're packed. At my mothers request, I dress simply, in a brown skirt, a dull blue t-shirt, and a jean jacket. Complemented, of course, by the usual yellow Converse.

I'm exited. My brother and I get our wands a full year before our peers.

We floo in, right to Olivanders shop.

"Ah, my dears, welcome to my fine shop."

The man looks about a thousand years old, but his voice has an unnaturally clear ring to it. Despite the strangeness of it all, I find myself liking him.

He jumps right to business, whipping boxes of shelves, and humming to himself.

"Try this one, my dear." He says. He hands me a rather long wand with elaborate designs in the grip. It's too light, and almost immediately, he snatches it back.

"No, no." He mutters, and then, he seems to take notice of Evan standing next to me.

"Aha! They are twins, are they not?" He exclaims, chuckling. He carefully extracts two identical boxes, one with a blue lid, and one with a red. He sets them down and carefully, and opens them. Almost without realizing, I find myself reaching towards the first.

"Oh! Just as I thought!" He says, eyes glistening.

I snatch my hand away shyly, and notice my brother has made almost the same movement.

The old man smiles, and holds out a box to each of us, the same box that I had been reaching for initially.

"Fine choice, young man. Dark Oak, sturdy, twelve and one quarter inches. Dragon scale. Excellent for transfiguration." He turns to me.

"A beauty, this one. Cherry, somewhat pliable, nine and two fifths inches. Also Dragon scale."

He smiles, and hesitantly, I return the favor.

"You know, interesting really. The dragons who gave these scales, if I am correct, are your great great great great great great grandmother, and her brother. Twins, if I remember correctly."

I gape, and see a similar expression on Evans face.

But my mother, apparently unsurprised by the accusation, quickly pays for the wands, and ushers us away without a backwards glance.

We stop for lunch in a small muggle resturaunt, and order soups and sandwiches.

"Kids, I need you to listen closely. We're technically on the run. And we can't keep our names. For however long it takes, I will be Jeffery Brown, and your mother Sasha. We've decided to leave it to you to decide your own names. But I implore you, keep it common."

I think about this. Everyone wants to chose their own name, but now given the opportunity, I draw a blank.

"Richard." Says Evan, almost immediately.

"Clara." I say, testing out the name on my tongue.

"Perfect. Now, faces."

Evan renders his face ridiculously perfect, extravagant in every way. Impossible sky blue eyes, luscious bronze hair, and flawless teeth.

"Joking!" He says quickly, changing to a simple, chestnut haired boy with darker brown eyes.

Now it's my turn. I picture the face in every detail. Almost an exact replica of my brothers, yet with subtle changes. Like slightly lighter hair, and honey brown eyes. A sprinkling of freckles that run in a strip across my face. My hair I keep a medium length, just past my shoulders. Perfectly forgettable, yet pretty as well.

Yes, this is a look I could live with, at least until we get to America.


End file.
